<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juicy Moss (or is it Mossy Juice?) by Eli0t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418781">Juicy Moss (or is it Mossy Juice?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t'>Eli0t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Moss as a sex toy?, Moss became an inside joke for us for like 2 weeks, Multi, Shipping your friends, moss - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below, making them feel very alone in this new town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juicy Moss (or is it Mossy Juice?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Names were originally members of the group playing, have been changed for anonymity.  Additionally, rules for this round were R-rated, all sex is euphemisms only, and no excessive gore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below, making them feel very alone in this new town. The town itself was new, not them. They had lived in the caves not too long ago, after all. However, the people who lived there felt as if it had been there for centuries. </p><p>It had only been a few days since the city's 500 residents had been quarantined together. the town was built around them. They were locked up, so they wouldn't spread the disease. July looked at November solemnly, neither wanting to break the lonesome silence the newly built town brought them. a tent city, growing at an impressive rate to a proper city. to be honest, it was an upgrade from the cave, but it was still wasn't home. </p><p>There was a general sense of 'if i die, i die', so thirsty people were not in short supply. July missed the cave moss. The way it rubbed him just right. its.. moisture... The way it made him feel sooo good. "November, be my moss to my cave' July whimpered. And its texture was a very... Pleasing in times of loneliness. sphagnum moss could hold three times its weight in water, if July remembered correctly from his biology lab. There was no telling how much of another liquid it could take. July juice was best juice. Koolaid was nowhere close to July juice. July being a breed of orange. The taste was slightly salty but mosty sweet. It was a nice white colored juice. </p><p>But unfortunately, there was neither cave moss nor July juice in this concrete cage. But there was November... November idly wondered if the moss July mentioned would make for some good tea. So he asked July. </p><p>July looked at November hungrily. July realized he had been having a soliloquy. "Can I taste ur juice first, before I say if it's any good?" July asked. </p><p>November chuckled; July was always so refreshingly straightforward. </p><p>"Ok. I'll share my flask of beer with you if you share yours with me" July said. "That... Well it wasn't what I meant." July chuckled nervously. He quickly covered it up with a confident smirk. 'Come on, you know what I mean.'  </p><p>"Oh?" November said, waiting for July to say what he wanted, seriously confused right now. </p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two shot up in alarm. They looked through the peephole and saw their friend March. </p><p>"howdy," said march. "Hello. Was I interrupting your shit?" March asked. 'What have you two been up to, holed up in here since yesterday?' “how’s quarantine?” march continued. </p><p>"Fun. You want my juice?" November aasked.  </p><p>march choked. March, mortified, said "excuse me?". </p><p>"Lacks a certain... luster. And moss" July shrugged. </p><p>March did not expect to encounter their two friends in such an... intimate embrace. March had never been hugged in her life, so it was a learning experience. March was immidatly turned on and wanted in on this action-- afterall, November couldnt have all the fun with that stud named July. Licking her lips, she could only hold herself back for a couple of moments before blurting out something. "Let's play monopoly together! So we can all have some fun!" "Do y'all need... help milking the juice? "also I have moss in my pocket" March pulled out a monopoly box from her bag. </p><p>"Pocket moss huh? Okay winner of monopoly,  gets the moss." July decided. </p><p>They were all in it to win it. July always had a weird fixation with moss, and March wasn't about to tell him that the moss she actually had was just a ball of artificial grass from the craft store. Or the places it had gone. </p><p>July would be most dissapointed. but the places it would go? ohoho...  As they were playing though, they were so distracted by eachother that none of them really noticed when Marchy won the game, too enraptures by the sight and the prospect of cave moss. </p><p>"Um... July. I'm sorry. These are some hard times, and you have to be ready for some disappointment in life". "in my pocket. you'll have to get it for  me" she answered after a puase. </p><p>March slowly stood up and started walking backwards towards the window. </p><p>"Well, if you really have no cave moss then I guess you'll have to do." November got a boner as he watched july and march jump into a smoking embrace of intimacy. they had fallen in the smoldering fireplace. Of love. hence the smoke. </p><p>But then November put out the fire with his quickly prepared juice. </p><p>July quickly tugged march out of the fireplace but it was too late, She was soaked. and the moss had absorbed November's juice. </p><p>July began licking up the november juice off of march. "It's exquisite. How is it made?" July asked It's also kinda white, he said, scrutinizing it. </p><p>"allow me to show you, dear friend" said November as he walked towards his orange juice press . "Between my thighs". </p><p>July normally wasn't one to nitpick, but the juice kind of smelled. </p><p>March nearly facepalmed before resisting - July could be so dense sometimes. </p><p>November smiled smugly and pulled him into a sober kiss of lust. “some men are great. some men have greatness thrust,” he moaned “on them”. </p><p>"Thrust your great mannliness into me" July begged. </p><p>"Did y'all forget about me?" march shouted. </p><p>November wrapped July' hands around the orange juice press. and they moaned "no" in sync. </p><p>Seeing the two wrapped up in their heated citrus discussion, march decided to quietly clean up the ashes in the carpet, she'd send an invoice later. "Bitches, get here." she screamed, "I was sent here to give you your food, not be your nanny." </p><p>July jolted in surprise, shocking November. "Nanny cam time " July said and started doing a porno with november. </p><p>'July, there aren't any cameras in here-' march started saying. "MY MONOPOLY BOARD IS FUCKED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! YOU BETTER CLEAN IT UP" march said. Marchy forced July face into the board, prompting him to lick up the juicy mess. </p><p>July moaned and licked up a chance card that said he had one first prize in a beauty contest. it took so long to lick up all of the juice that moss began to grow on them. </p><p>july had achieved his dream. Indeed, july was thrilled. </p><p>"CUT SCENE" the director of the movie shouted, realizing November and July had actually gotten too into the plot. The director was so turned on, they wanted to join. The movie was a success. the people on the streets were also thrilled, having been drawn by the commotion to the ground story window. </p><p>March took one glance and scrambled out of the studio as fast as they could. </p><p>but most important of all, the juice could be stored. and they went on to be horny billionaires. And they lived in quarantine for the rest of their days as march ruled the fucking galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>